The Way of Ivory Jones
by JaceNewmore
Summary: AU - 13 years ago, Ivory Jones left Wade Barrett. When they're both superior werewolves, it was bound to happen. Why is it so hard to let revenge go? Featuring W. Barret, J. Gabriel, H. Slater, KK, R. Orton, J. Cena, V. McMahon. In depth summary inside!
1. Authors Note

**Summary: **Thirteen years ago, Ivory Jones was in love with Wade Barrett. When he went against her morals and her ways, she had to listen to her brain instead of her heart. Wade's pack was split in two with Ivory's decision. Three followed Ivory, four stayed with Wade. Is it why, thirteen years later, Wade wants to destroy Vince's company? Is that why Vince called in Ivory for some back up? What exactly happened on that night thirteen years ago? And why is it so hard for Wade to let go?

**Wrestling Characters: **Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, Vince McMahon, John Cena, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres.

**Rating: **T – there's a bit of swearing, and some adult content. No vivid sex scenes or anything. Some fighting scenes and power play. A very deep story.

**Genres/Themes: **Very strong Supernatural themes. A bit angsty here and there. Romance, betrayal, hurt, comfort, drama, adventure. Maybe a little humor.

**A/N – **I won't be updating until I have finished a chapter or two a head. That means sometimes I won't update for a month or two but it's the quality of the story you should be looking for, not how fast I get the chapters done.

**_ENJOY_**


	2. Being Introduced

**January 11th, 1997  
>North of Baker Lake, Washington; south of the US-Canadian border.<strong>

_A lone howl could be heard through the forest, breaking through the silence. On the cold wintery night, no one but animals would hear the undertone of agony that went with it._

_Four figures shot by the trees, not heading towards the howl, but away from it. One was lagging behind._

_**Come on, Ivory, they'll be on us in minutes, **__the black and white one said, projecting his thoughts to the pure white one._

_**Let her be, Eamon, **__the pure black one thought. He slowed to a stop and stood beside the white one, nuzzling her side. __**She's hurt.**_

_The red-brown and white one stopped, whining at Eamon. __**Vince is right, Eamon.**_

_Eamon whined and stopped heading back to where Ivory had collapsed on the ground. Both Eamon and the red-brown wolf whined at the sight of the white wolf and nuzzled her as well._

_**Ivory, **__the red-brown one projected, __**you need to morph so we can carry you. It'll be easier.**_

_The white wolf whined, curling in on itself, ignoring the pain of her injuries. Her green eyes stayed locked on the ground, and it seemed as if there were tears forming. __**Just let me die, **__she projected, sounding nothing like her confident self. __**I don't even know why you bothered stopping, Gale.**_

_Gale whined. He knew the meaning behind her words - now that they belonged to no pack, there was no reason to treat her as a superior. __**Because you're our friend... this goes beyond the pack connection, Ivory.**_

_With a whine, a shimmer passed in Ivory's eyes and her wolf-form broke out in light, blinding the others momentarily. When the light dyed down, her naked human figure greeted their eyes._

_Nakedness was not something wolves stumbled over. It was all the same, wolf-form, clothes, no clothes. They had become so used to seeing each other it didn't bother them._

_Vince and Eamon helped Ivory onto Gale's back, and Ivory locked her arms around Gale's thick throat, burying her head into his fur and almost nuzzling him._

_**I can't believe she finally did it, **__Eamon projected as they ran south towards California. _

_Gale whined and shared a look with Vince. __**It was bound to happen. He was about to kill an innocent person.**_

_**But they were in love. **__Eamon said, his brown eyes flashing.__** And I can't believe Ivory faked her strength at the beginning.**_

_**She's got to be one of the oldest out there. The older you get, the more experience and strength you gain. **__Gale replied._

_**Shut up, you two, **__Vince growled. __**We have more pressing matters then talking about this. Pour on the speed, I have a company to look after.**_

_Further north, the wolf that had been howling had collapsed. Several other wolves surrounded it, the rest had gone to chase away the group of four._

_The wolf on the ground had the same colorings as a Gray Wolf, but it was much larger. All werewolves were larger then other wolves._

_**It'll be okay, Wade. You can get your revenge, you can start plotting, **__the Eurasian Wolf said._

_**You already know where Vince works, **__the red and white one said. He had the same coloring as a Mexican Wolf._

_**Obviously she was under Vince's instructions, **__the first wolf stated. The red and white one whined in agreement, and the two tried to get the alpha to his feet._

_**Leave me, **__the alpha said, shaking them off. Wounds were everywhere on his body. __**I need to think.**_

_The other wolves looked at each other and back at the alpha before bowing and walking away. If they new their alpha like they thought, he'd be content just sitting there and thinking of his revenge - because of course he'd be taking revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, July 14th, 2010<strong>

"How are you planning on solving this problem, Mr. McMahon?" Josh Matthews asked, stopping the chairman in his steps.

"I'm getting the solution right now, Josh, so don't you worry about it. In two weeks time, The Nexus will be a thing of the past." Vince said briskly, almost shoving Matthews out of the way.

The camera man followed Vince as he walked out into the car park. Josh Matthews was right behind them. "Excuse me sir, who are you waiting for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Vince said. He walked off towards a motorcycle that had just entered, directing it to a space next to his car.

On commentary, Michael Cole was talking. "She must be pretty important if she's parked next... to..." He trailed off as the woman dismounted the motorcycle. She pulled off her helmet and let red-violet hair cascade down past her shoulders and partially cover the light blue jean vest that revealed her mid-drift. Ankle boots shot her height to at least six-foot three inches, and black leather pants covered her legs. Emerald green eyes focused on Vince and a little smirk passed over her face.

"Ivory, how wonderful-" Vince started. The woman pushed past him and past the camera. Vince had to jog to keep up with her long strides.

"My bags will be here shortly. They'll be put into my bus without hesitation and you will pay them for any troubles they had." She spoke with a slight english accent, and her tone held more authority then most.

"Of course." Vince said.

Again on commentary, Cole was the one to speak up from speechlessness. "Ivory must be a pretty important person. Did you see the way she walked pass Vince?"

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours earlier.<strong>

"We have a problem, Ivory." Vince said across the phone. Ivory rolled her eyes but continued to pack what she was going to need. "I figure you've seen the footage we sent you. Wade has gone too far with this. Our past with him gives us his motive - I need some one to come in and settle him down. I can't get through to him. But you and I both know you can."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Ivory asked, smiling a little bit. She walked into the bathroom and poured her make-up contents into the sink, trying to find the right eyeshadow. She needed earthy colours to bring out her eyes.

"I've learnt not to do that with you, Ivory."

"Smart man." She laughed. She found the eyeshadow trio that she was looking for and then started to apply the brown eyeliner. "So what's in it for me?"

"You get free accommodation, free selection of clothes. Maybe even a permanent job within the company. What do you want?"

Ivory smiled. "Well, since you asked... I wouldn't mind having a half time job there. Maybe be the official consultant of the WWE. _Both _brands."

"Yes, that could work. It would be nice having an old friend around. And it may be impolite of my to ask but-"

"I've been alive for more then three centuries, Vince, and you're going to ask me what my qualifications are?"

"Well... not now since you've reminded me. Anyway. I'd appreciate if you came in tonight to the arena. I'll arrange a car to be pick you up within the hour, and a private jet will fly you out to us. When you land, you'll see I've hand picked your type of transportation. I'll see you at the arena."

"I look forward to seeing you again, Vince. It's been too long." Ivory ended the call and smiled to herself. Vince and her had been close at one stage. They'd been like brother and sister, constantly bickering. But that had been a very long time ago. Ivory had been expecting the call ever since the tape arrived at her apartment a couple of days ago.

Ivory slipped all of her make-up back into the bag and threw it out to her suitcase. Then she slipped the three rings onto her fingers and a necklace over her head. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, marveling at the colour of her hair and the way it brought out her emerald green eyes. Ivory knew she looked good. She stood at six-foot without heels and her body was that of Victorias Secret model.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ivory checked her bags before zipping them up. Then she sat down and pulled on her black Dolce Vita Joelle boots, waiting for the car.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours, 5 minutes later.<strong>

Ivory walked into the building and looked around. It was impressive, yes, but not what she had imagined. It was messy. Her eyes narrowed as she felt Vince behind her.

"Do you not bother to clean up around here?" She asked seriously, sending a look at Vince.

"It's not our venue to clean. You of all people should know that."

"Of course."

"Follow me, we have issues to discuss. I'll get people to show you around. We have all the venues set up the same, so you only need to be shown around once. I haven't forgotten you're photographic memory." Vince stepped in front of her and quickened his pace towards his office. Once they were inside, Ivory took Vince by the arm and turned him around, putting her lean arms around him. Vince tensed, but soon enough was returning the embrace. Now that they were in private, they could show their friendship openly.

"I've missed you, Vince." Ivory murmured.

"And you too, Ivory." Vince took a seat and motioned for Ivory to sit down.

"It seems to me that you want something more from me then you're letting on, Vince." Ivory stated, getting back to business.

Vince shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, my people have agreed to bring you on as the official WWE consultant. This means you'll be featured time to time on TV and in live events. We'd also like you to work here as the Creative Department advisor that over sees all story lines involving the WWE roster, which means you'll be working closely with my daughter. That also means it's a full time job."

Ivory stared at Vince. "I co-own a company, Vince. You know that."

"Your pay will be double the amount you receive at the moment, and you will also get holidays off." Vince grabbed a file from his desk and pushed it across the bench towards her. "You should read it. But that's later on tonight. Until then, this will only be temporary and you will go back to your current job if you please in a weeks time."

Taking the envelope, Ivory stared down at it. She needed time to think. Ivory looked back up at Vince and smiled. "Thank you, Vince. I'll get back to you on it."

"You're welcome. I'm going to call someone in here to show you around, and then you can find Wade and speak to him. Maybe not right away, but sooner rather then later would be better."

Ivory nodded and stood, looking around the office for the first time. It was empty, except for the desk.

A knock came at the door, breaking the silence that had filled the room. It opened and one of the most well known superstars entered, her smile wide.

"Ah, Kelly. This is Ivory Jones. I'd like you to show her around, give her a tour of the place." Vince said from his seat.

"Yes sir. Ma'am, pleasure to meet you." Kelly said, holding her hand out for Ivory to shake. She took it firmly and shook, then dropped her hand and looked back at Vince.

"I'll talk to Wade for you, as long as I get to keep the bike." Vince just nodded, a smirk forming on his face. Ivory looked back to Kelly and they both left the room.

"So, rumor has it-"

"Don't believe in rumors, Kelly. They do you no good." Ivory muttered. She looked Kelly up and down before smiling. Ivory could smell Justin's scent all over her, and even then Kelly had a strong scent of her own. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you dated Wade?"

Ivory nodded. She laughed internally at the fact that rumors were flying, but couldn't help her curiosity when it came to them. It was no secret that when they were in the pack together, they had been involved in a relationship of sorts. "Is it true that you're dating Justin?"

Kelly stopped walking for a moment and looked at Ivory with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?"

Ivory smiled at her and motioned for her to keep walking. "I have my ways."

The two kept walking while Kelly pointed out where everything was. It wasn't two minutes later when Ivory felt the blondes stare on her again. Ivory looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the question.

"Is Vince afraid of you?"

"Vince and I have a long history. We both respect each other, and that's it. Sometimes I'm harsh on him, sometimes he is on me. It's just how it works."

"But you can't be more then thirty-five!"

"Young people can accomplish great things if they out their mind to it, Kelly. You should know that yourself. I had high dreams, and I reached them and more. Now I'm one of the most respected business women in the world."

"Then how did Wade score such a woman like you? He seems way below what you'd go for."

"I never used to be this cold." Ivory said, almost remorsefully. "I was a lot like you actually. I had my whole like figured out. Some bad things happened. Time passed, and I changed. Being with Wade was the closest I got to being myself again."

Kelly looked at Ivory, confused. "Then why would you break up with him?"

Ivory breathed in deeply and remembered the night from thirteen years ago. "He went against my ways. He was going to do some things that I didn't agree of, and we fought over it. In some ways, I won. But then I left him, because I couldn't handle the look in his eyes. He was planning on proposing, and I had broken his heart."

* * *

><p>When Kelly finished showing her around, Ivory thanked her and walked off. She found a seat and sat heavily, burying her head into her hands. She didn't know why she agreed to this. Wade had hurt her, in more then one way. And she had repaid the favor.<p>

"Ma'am?"

Ivory lifted her head at the voice and took in a man who stood tall. Tattoos coated his strong arms, and she could see the tips of some coming up his neck. She felt an instant pull to him, and the way his deep blue eyes shone told her he felt it as well.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his deep voice silky and laced with concern.

She smiled at him and leaned back into the chair. A feeling flooded her stomach and she knew she could trust the man in front of her. "Not really. But I'll live."

The man seemed surprised by her accent and the authority that coated her words, but he didn't let it phase him. "Do you need to talk?" He looked down at his watch and back up to Ivory. "Because I've got a good twenty minutes before I'm needed."

"You wouldn't believe me." Ivory laughed, rubbing her jaw. He simply crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite her. Taking it as a signal, Ivory sighed. "I'm hear to talk to Wade."

"Wade Barrett?" He asked. Ivory nodded and watched as a grimace flooded his face. "Well I'll be damned. They were telling the truth."

Ivory titled her head. Had he thought the rumors were not true? A quick smile passed Ivory's face as she stared into the man's eyes. "What exactly did these rumors say?"

The man shifted under her gaze and found himself unable to meet her eyes as he answered. "That Wade's ex would be in town to sort him out."

"Oh." Ivory simply said. She smirked as his gaze flickered to her eyes and remained there. "Was that it?"

Shaking his head, the man said, "They also said that Vince was afraid of you."

Ivory smirked again as she stood, almost the same height as he. "They're a bit... unflattering, wouldn't you say?" The man nodded in agreement. "Let's walk."

For the next couple of minutes, Ivory explained the same way she had with Kelly that Vince wasn't afraid of her. She also told him about Wade. He listened quietly and nodded at times. When she asked him about his life, he didn't hesitate to answer.

"I have a three year old daughter," he said with a smile plastered on his face. "Her name's Alanna. The most adorable little girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She looks a lot like my wife, Samantha. We've been married for about six years now."

Ivory smiled at him, but felt ashamed for some reason. "Congratulations."

He smiled at her and continued to speak until he was needed. They said a brief goodbye and Ivory watched as he jogged away, muscles bulging.


	3. Visiting What Really Happened

Ivory stared at the door in front of her. The name tag was clear. It read _Wade Barrett. _Ivory inhaled a breath and listened. Noises were coming from behind the door. Men laughing, sharing jokes. Not a care in the world. Ivory raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"I bet twenty dollars it'll be Cena," a voice said. There was laughing and then the door swung open. Before Ivory stood Heath, who had been in the same pack as her and Vince; Wade's.

"I want your twenty, Otunga!" A man from the back yelled, nudging the person standing next to him with a grin. The person, Justin, had been in that same pack and his face was grim. The smile disappeared from the man who had nudged him, and his eyes found Ivory's. A single blade could cut the tension forming in the room.

Wade, who stood in the middle of the room, was frozen in place staring at Ivory. The woman that had broken his heart over a decade ago. Ivory could guess what was going through his head.

When he spoke, his word wasn't just a word - it was a command. "Out."

The people in his room left one by one, moving past Ivory uncomfortably. Heath and Justin were the last to leave, giving Ivory a look of disdain but respect at the same time. Once the room was empty bar Wade, Ivory walked in and closed the door gently, leaning against it.

The two stared at each other before Wade started towards her. He took her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing her scent in. Ivory's eyes fluttered shut, momentarily forgetting the reason she was there. One of her hands knotted in Wade's hair. His hands moved to clutch the nape of her neck, the other at the small of her back. He breathed in a shuddering breath.

Somehow, Ivory jumped back into reality and pushed Wade away gently but firmly. He looked away and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Ivory started forward on instinct, but stopped short, realizing what she was doing. _Old habits die hard, _she thought.

"I'm not here to fight you or to jump back into your arms." Ivory said gently. "I came here to talk to you. When all is said and done, I'll leave and you'll never have to bother with me again."

Wade looked up at her uncertainly. "Why should I trust you?"

"I don't come here asking for trust."

"If that's the case, then say what you have to say and get out."

Ivory flinched and stared down at Wade. "When you speak to me, you'll speak to me with respect, Wade."

"Any _respect _I once had for you disappeared the night you left me." Wade said as he shot to his feet, standing over her. "Say what you have to say _and get out._"

Anger flooded Ivory's veins and she felt her inner-wolf stir. Baring her teeth, her hand shot up to grab Wade's neck and throw him across the room, her strength once again surprising him. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, hissing in pain.

"I'm a higher rank than you Wade," Ivory said. "Don't make me show it."

The door flew open, Heath and Justin at the entrance. The three of them together could subdue Ivory, but just the two of them had no chance. Before they could move, Wade held his hand out.

"Stop," he commanded, regaining his composure and climbing to his feet. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Ivory looked at the two evenly before turning back to Wade. "You either stop what you're doing, or you can start to go by the rules Vince has set out for you to follow. You have two weeks to get your sheep under control before we take it to the woods." She felt the air shift behind her and spun on the advancing men. "And you two should know by now that I'm dominant of every one in this room, and not to test that."

* * *

><p>Justin Gabriel shared a look with Heath before they both turned to Wade. He was still staring at the empty doorway Ivory had vacated more then a minute ago.<p>

Wade still remembered her as a wolf. The pure white of her coat, and the way her green eyes shimmered. The way her fur moved in the wind and the way the sun bounced of it. The first time Wade had laid his eyes on her, he knew he would fall in love. He remembered the way she loved him, laughing at his jokes. The way she fit into the pack so perfectly.

And he also remembered the way she betrayed him. The way she really showed her full power, after being talked down to for two decades. The way he felt when she left the connection of the pack. The way she took three members of his pack with her.

His eyes finally moved to the two standing before him. The question in their eyes was easy enough to see, but he had made his mind up fourteen years ago. "We continue."

The two nodded and left Wade to his own thoughts.

On the other side of the building, Vince was leaning against the railings of the back entrance, staring off into the distance. Dense woodlands met his eyes, but he wasn't looking at the view. He was watching a pure white wolf streak off into the distance. Minutes later, his acute hearing picked up the howling.

He sighed and started to strip down, putting his clothes into the bag that held a second set for Ivory. When he was completely naked, he walked down the steps and a glimmer passed his eyes before a bright light enclosed his body, fading away to reveal a pure black wolf. He grabbed the bag between his teeth and set it under the garbage bin before trotting off towards Ivory.

When he arrived at her side, he dropped to his haunches and crawled towards her slowly, nuzzling her soft fur. For wolves, it was a sign to say that the other wasn't alone.

Ivory's green eyes flitted to Vince's and she let out a small whine. **I actually thought he'd change, **she projected towards him. **I thought he'd be different.**

Vince didn't say anything. He just nuzzled her again and stood, his ears tilting. Seconds later he backed into the shadows. **Humans, **he sent towards her. He wanted her out of view, but Ivory didn't have any plans on moving. She recognized the sent as one from earlier. It was the man she had talked to.

"I swear I saw it run this way, Orton."

"What? A giant wolf about the same size as a human? Cena, you're seeing things. Can we just go back already?"

"Not until I know for- holy shit!"

Two males had walked into the small clearing, and the shorter bulkier one stopped mid-step when his eyes fell onto the enormous wolf in front of him. He looked at the taller one, ready to tell him he was right when a low growl started from the shadows. The taller one watched as the pure black wolf walked to stand in front of the white one, its teeth bared.

"Shit, Orton, we needa get outta here!" The shorter one said, backing up. When the taller one stayed in place, the shorter one almost yelled his name. "Orton!"

"Shut up," the taller one murmured, his eyes never leaving the green ones. He watched as the white one nipped at the black ones ankles, whining.

**Get out of my way, Vince. I want to see what his reaction is, **Ivory thought. Vince gave her a look before he backed away and dropped to his haunches.

**It's Randy Orton and John Cena, **Vince thought back. **I don't even know what came over me. They wouldn't hurt a fly.**

Ivory shifted her ears. **It's your natural instinct to protect the alpha. Don't worry.**

Randy, the taller one, watched the white wolf intensely. He had never felt this pull towards such a creature - a creature he had never laid eyes on before. Ivory moved to her feet and backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving Randy's. Would he figure it out? That the wolf he was staring at was the same person he talked to earlier?

**Come on, Vince, **Ivory sent. She turned around and walked towards the small river, hearing Vince's feet behind her. They stopped at the river and Ivory lapped up some water, her green eyes sparkling. **Let's see if they just leave.**

Ivory's ears shifted back, almost completely flat against her skull as she heard tentative steps coming towards them.

"Randy! What the fuck are you doing, man?"

"They won't hurt us," came the answer.

Knowing what was about to happen, Ivory turned her head, her green eyes focusing on Randy. She whined at him, and the stepped back into the small river, Vince positioning himself in front of her protectively.

**Scare them, **Vince offered. **Come on, they shouldn't be out here anyway.**

Ivory whined again, but launched forward, shooting past Randy. He obviously jumped, but Ivory hadn't so much as touched him. Soon enough Vince followed, and they both disappeared from the sight of the two superstars.

**Orton looked like he was about to shit himself, **Vince laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest.

Laughing in agreement, Ivory poured on the speed until she was a good body length in front of Vince. **Come on old man!**

Vince growled at her and tried to match her speed - but both knew that Ivory was faster and stronger then he was. **You're such a cheat, Ivory!**

**It's just 'cause I'm pure bred, **Ivory simply laughed, but slowed to a stop and buried her muzzle into Vince's fur. **You need to get back into the hang of things now that I'm around.**

Vince let out a roar of laughter. **Don't tell me you're going to set up a wolf training camp!**

Ivory playfully bit Vince's ear and pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. **And what if I did? **Vince just laughed. Ivory shot him a look and leaped off him. **You have the heart of an oldie, Vince.**

* * *

><p>"How convenient is it that we're preforming in Washington in two weeks?" Wade asked his followers, staring at the script that had just arrived at his hotel room. He had to threaten for it, of course, but it was exactly the way he had planned for the story line to go.<p>

Justin shared a look with Kelly who was perched in his lap, but Otunga was the one who spoke. "Why's it convenient?"

"It's where Ivory broke up with him," Heath stated, launching at Michael Tarver who had the remote. "Give it here, bitch."

"You planning to get back with her or something?" Otunga laughed, punching Sheffield in the arm playfully. Sheffield smiled and started to make kissing noises. "I mean, I'd tap that!"

Heath stopped wrestling for the remote and looked at Justin who had wrapped Kelly more securely in his arms. Even Tarver stopped fighting and looked at Wade, just waiting for him to tell them he was going for a walk.

Breathing in deeply, Wade stared at Otunga. The smile dropped from Sheffield's face, and Otunga looked around, then focused back on Wade. No one was smiling. Wade stood and looked around. "No one goes _near _Ivory, and I mean _no one. _She's mine."

He strode from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Justin and Heath looked at each other again before Heath walked over and stood behind him. They talked in hushed voices.

"This has gone too far, Heath," Justin said. Kelly nodded in agreement. "This is more then just revenge now."

"She deserves it, though. And so does Vince." Heath replied.

Justin shook his head and gave heath a look. "No. What he's planning, no one deserves it."

"This isn't just about what he's going to do, baby," Kelly said. "He's obsessed with her. It's like he believes she's his Destined."

Heath just shrugged and moved back to the larger group of men.

"What did happen in Washington?" Kelly asked quietly. Her blue eyes locked onto Justin's.

"We were just east of Baker Lake...

**Baker Lake, January 11th, 1997**

_It was a cold night, and Wade's pack had just arrived at their destination. __**Stay put, Ivory and I will take a perimeter check, **__Wade had sent before he and Ivory trotted off._

_In the pack, it was no surprise that Wade and Ivory had fallen in love. Wade was brash and fast paced; his personality was like fire. Ivory was gentle and caring, like the mother of the group; her personality was like water._

_Vince, Eamon and Gale always bickered. Eamon and Gale were inferior to Vince, but they never left him alone for too long. Vince didn't mind though, he treated them like his own kids._

_That night was different. Vince didn't say anything, and neither did Eamon and Gale. Justin and Heath were suspicious, but Daniel and Blake didn't know the difference - the twins were too young to understand._

_Sometimes the projections would only be between two wolves in the pack, but if they were inexperienced the whole pack could listen in. Most of the time, Ivory and Wade's projections were kept to themselves, but tonight's wasn't._

_**Did you hear that? **__Wade had sent to Ivory._

_**Hear what? Come on, Wade, you're being paranoid baby, **__Ivory sent back. You could tell she was tired._

_Wade growled at her. __**I'm not paranoid, I'm being careful and trying to protect you and the others.**_

_Ivory whined. __**I know baby-**_

_**Someone's watching us.**_

_**Wade?**_

_There was silence for about a minute, and then a vicious growl sounded. Every wolf in the clearing stopped moving, and then Vince started running towards the couple. Soon enough all the other wolves were following Vince._

_**Wade! Stop! **__Ivory sent, her thoughts strained. The wolves running faltered at the power her voice held, but kept running._

_Vince and the others broke into the scene, calculating eyes taking in everything. Wade and Ivory were standing over a small boy, one on either side. Ivory had her teeth bared at Wade, and Wade was staring in shock._

_**Wh... What did you just say to me? **__Wade asked, his eyes narrowing._

_**I said stop, **__Ivory replied. Justin and Heath were surprised at the venom dripping off the words, but were more surprised at the power that came with them._

_Wade was still staring at Ivory, but he backed away slowly. __**You lied, **__he stated._

_Ivory lowered her head, but her eyes stayed locked with Wade's. __**Of course I lied. I didn't want to be the Alpha.**_

_Justin and Heath shared another look, and by now the twins were started to catch on that something was happening between Wade and Ivory. The little boy had disappeared from sight  
><em>

_**You never lie, **__he sent back. Wade was still in shock._

_Ivory started forwards, __**I'm sorry, Wade.**_

_**Don't come near me! **__Wade bellowed. The six standing off the the side cringed from the power. It had no effect on Ivory, but she stopped walking and whined._

_**Wade... **__Ivory started._

_**How strong? **__When there was no answer, Wade asked it again. __**How strong?**_

_**Stronger then you, **__she whispered._

"... we all watched on as Wade made her fight him. In the end, Ivory won. She took off and dis-Connected herself from the pack, and then Vince, Eamon and Gale followed her." Justin finished, breathing in and then letting go of the lengthy breath.

"They were in love, and she didn't want to hurt him," Kelly whispered, burying her head under Justin's chin. "I don't like it, baba. Wade is obsessed with his revenge."

Justin smiled a little at the Afrikaans nickname she gave him. "I know. We'll leave as soon as I've found Gale."

"Why Gale?"

"Ivory was closest to Vince, but Gale was like her son. She'll listen to him."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Kelly moved her head to look up at Justin. She smiled a little. "She could smell you all over me."

Justin just smiled at her.


	4. People Who Think Fall Asleep to Reality

Ivory looked around the hotel room she was staying in. It was bland, to say the least. She dropped her bags on the floor next to her bed and rifled through the largest suitcase, pulling out black sweat-shorts and a light purple singlet. She changed into them and pulled her hair back into a high bun before going to wash the make-up off her face.

It wasn't often that Ivory was tired, but after what she had been through today, she could guess why. She just wanted to collapse on the bed and fall asleep, but she new that wouldn't happen.

A knock came at the door about ten minutes later, just as Ivory was ready to jump into bed. She sighed and went to the door, looking through the peep hole. She frowned.

"Kelly?" Ivory asked as she opened the door, looking down at the blonde. "How can I help?"

"Can I come in?" Kelly asked, looking around the halls. She seemed nervous. "I'm supposed to be in my room, but I need to tell you something."

Ivory nodded and opened the door further, allowing Kelly to enter. "What's wrong?"

"You know that I'm dating Justin, right?" She asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, he wants a way to get out of the Connection with Wade."

Ivory was stunned. "You and him... you're Destined, aren't you?"

Kelly nodded. "I knew it the moment I met him."

"But-"

"I know, I know. Humans don't know what it is, all they want to do is... uh... you know. Have sex. But... I'm not fully human, Ivory."

Ivory stared at Kelly. It was all forming in her head now. The strong scent she had smelt from Kelly, the way she carried herself. Ivory didn't understand why she hadn't pieced it together before. "You've been bitten."

Kelly nodded, expecting more then that. "Aren't you, like... going to freak out or something?"

"No," Ivory answered, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have to. You know what you are, and you know what you are getting yourself into."

Kelly was in shock, but continued. "Justin needs your help. He said something about contacting an old friend of yours, Gale, to convince you that he wants nothing to do with Wade anymore."

"Tell him that if he can get away from Wade to come see me tomorrow. I should be free."

"Thank you!" Kelly shrieked. She jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around Ivory. As soon as it started, it ended and Kelly bounded out of the room.

Ivory stared at the doorway for a moment before shaking her head. Kelly's personality reminded Ivory of her younger sister, Liz. If they ever met, the two would get along well.

* * *

><p>"Ivory...?" A voice came from the doorway. When Ivory turned around, she noticed the door was still open the body of Randy Orton was staring down at her, confused. "Was that just Kelly... running in joy from your room?"<p>

Ivory let go of a small laugh and nodded. "Just some female stuff."

"Can I, um, talk to you?" Randy asked. When Ivory nodded, he walked into the room and closed the door, gulping. "When I tell you this, can you not look at me like I'm crazy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ivory sat on her bed and gestured for Randy to take a seat. He sat on the chair opposite the bed and had a hard time meeting her eyes.

"So... we were talking earlier... and I felt really strange. Like... like I wanted to... uh... you know what, this was a bad idea. I'll see you around."

Ivory frowned and watched as Randy got up and walked to the door. Her voice stopped him. "Was it true you saw a wolf earlier?"

Randy turned back and stared at her. "How... how did you know?"

"I heard you and another person talking about it..." Ivory said sheepishly. She wanted him to stay and talk to her. "What did it look like?"

Randy looked at her and then at the floor, and then leaned back against the door. "There were two. One was pure black and had dark brown eyes. It seemed like the calculating one. The other... it was a beautiful pure white, with the most amazing green eyes. It was bigger then any other wolf I've seen, more majestic in some ways. It's fur looked so soft, like someone could fall asleep in it."

"Do you know whether it was female or male?" Ivory asked, standing up. It was arousing to have him describe what she looked like.

"Well... I guessed it was male at first, but then I realised how gentle it was. There was no sign of it attacking, and it kept the other one at bay. In the end, I knew it was female, and the other was male."

Ivory breathed in deeply and stared at Randy. "How much do you know about wolves?"

"Not much," he replied. They both stared at each other before Randy's hands shot out to grab Ivory's face. He pulled her towards him and then covered her lips with his. Ivory was surprised, to say the least.

Randy turned them around and pressed her to the door, his body flush against hers. The kiss was heated. Ivory pressed her tongue against the bottom of Randy's lips and moaned when his mouth opened, and they begun the fight. His hands moved, one clutching the nape of her neck with fingers intwined in hair, and the other on the bare skin of her thigh holding the weight as it wrapped around his waist.

Ivory understood now. She knew that Randy was the one. He was her Destined. And her Destined had a wife and a three-year-old daughter.

She pushed against his chest, and stopped the kiss, moving her head. "You have a wife."

Her voice broke through the sentence.

Randy's breath left his chest and he moved away, running his hands through the short hair on his head. "I'm sorry."

Moving out of the doorway, Ivory couldn't meet his eyes. "You should go..." Randy started for the door, but Ivory's next sentence made him falter. "And please, don't go anywhere near Wade any time soon."

He gave her an even look before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett couldn't believe Ivory had the nerve to show up after what she had done. He couldn't believe the way she had spoken to him, like she <em>deserved <em>respect. He couldn't believe the way she walked around with her head held high. And he couldn't get his mind off her.

There was a thin line in between being obsessed with her and being obsessed with the idea of taking his revenge. He was only obsessed with the idea of revenge. But if that was so... why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Wade rubbed his jaw and closed his eyes. Ivory appeared behind his lids. He opened his eyes and swore, punching the wall he was facing. It kept him wondering whether they were Destined. But he told himself over and over it couldn't be true.

"Baby," a voice to his left purred. He turned his head and watched as a slender blonde stalked towards him. "What's wrong?"

Almost laughing out loud, Wade shook his head. Females like the one in front of him were always prowling for prey they could give the ride of the month to. Hell, they even did a pretty good job of it. Wade had experience with them.

"My life," Wade answered truthfully, smirking as she pressed up against his body. "But you can make it better for me."

"Oh?" Blondie looked up at him, feigning innocence. "And how's that?"

"You can start by telling me your name," he replied, pushing her against the wall. It was empty in the dingy alleyway of the hotel.

"You don't need to know my name." She whispered. Her big brown eyes looked up at him and her hand travelled over the muscles through his t-shirt.

Wade captured the blondes lips with his own, slamming her head back against the concrete. Her legs were instantly around his waist, pressing into his aching groin. The blonde moved her hands to grip the back of Wade's head, as one of his moved to clutch at her thigh and the other gripping a handful of the soft hair.

As he closed his eyes, the body of Ivory appeared in front of him. She was wrapped around him the exact same way the blonde was... except it wasn't the blonde anymore, it was Ivory.

Intentionally, Wade's grip became stronger and Ivory started squirming underneath him, trying to tell him to stop. He kept going, ripping at her clothes and biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Ivory let go of a shriek and started pushing at him, but he kept going - this was only the beginning of her punishment.

"Wade! What the hell, man!"

A strong hand pulled Wade off Ivory. He hissed when he realised it was Justin. "She's deserves it, I swear on my life."

Justin frowned and looked at the woman on the floor before glancing back at Wade. "It's not Ivory, Wade. This poor woman isn't Ivory."

Wade frowned and started yelling. "Of course it's her! Are you blind?"

"Look at her, Wade."

Something in Justin's voice made Wade turn to the sobbing woman on the ground. To his amazement, Justin was right... it wasn't Ivory, it was the blonde woman from before...

He looked back to Justin, opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. "I didn't... I swear..."

Justin just shook his head and helped the woman off the ground. "You need to stop, Wade. This has gone on for far too long. You're obsessed. It's unhealthy for you, and the people around you."

Wade closed his mouth and watched as Justin walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Ivory sighed and sat on her bed. Randy Orton was the one man who occupied her thoughts. The more time she spent talking to him or just being near him... was the more time she needed to be with him when he was gone. Being Destined to him didn't just mean that one day he, too, would be come a werewolf - it also meant she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.<p>

She was Destined to a man who was married and who had a child. It wouldn't turn out well for either of them. The longer Ivory prevented being with him and the longer Randy prevented being with her, meant that they would both become extremely moody. Not just about each other, but about the small things. Eventually Ivory would lash out at people and end up in a lot of trouble, and the same would happen with Randy. They would become violent. It wasn't ideal. And when the feeling to give themselves to each other became to overbearing, they'd go at it like there was no tomorrow. If they kept separated after that... it would just be worse.

Somehow, Ivory must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, the sun was rising and her phone was ringing.

"Ivory Jones," she answered, her voice croaky. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning to you too, sis."

"Lizzy!" Ivory replied, laughing a little. "How you going?"

"I'm getting along. You wanna catch up sometime this week?"

"Just name the day, place and time."

"How 'bout you just come to the woods outside mine and howl either... on Thursday or Friday?"

"Sure. We have _a lot _to talk about."

Ivory could hear the smile in Liz's words. "I look forward to it. See you sometime then!"

The sound of the beeping in Ivory's ears signaled that the call ended. Sighing, Ivory looked at the clock and gasped. It was nearly eight o'clock, and she had told Vince she'd meet him downstairs before eight-thirty to discuss the contract he had drawn up for her.

Leaping out of bed, Ivory pulled a black singlet and grey work trousers on, slipped her feet into the four-inch velvet stilettos and put her red-violet hair up in a messy bun. Within another fifteen minutes she had her earth-coloured smokey-eyeshadow completed, Dior perfume sprayed on, golden bangles around her wrist and a vintage Paris necklace draped over her chest.

Ivory grabbed the contract and her purse, and walked out of the room. As soon as she was downstairs, she noticed a waiting Vince.

"Sorry I'm late," she murmured, taking a seat next to him. "I didn't realize I'd slept in."

"That's ok. You'll get used to it." Vince smiled gently at her and took the contract from her hands. He shared a sneaky look with her and motioned to her hands. "You never were a morning person."

Laughing, Ivory stared at her ringless hands. She motioned to her contract and sighed again. "I didn't have a chance to read that last night. As soon as I got back from the gym, Kelly and Randy stopped by and I just forgot about it."

"It's fine, Ivory." Vince pushed some glasses onto his nose and opened the contract. "Basically it just states that all your accommodation, food, and flights are paid for once you book them. You'll get a knew credit-card which you can pay for everything with. Half of your salary will go into your own bank account, half will go into an account you can access when you're in retirement."

Ivory nodded. "So then all I need to worry about is the hours."

Vince looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, that's a simple way to put it. Every month, I'll drop in and give you your timetable. You will be staying on the road with the Raw roster for the time being and giving the superstars their script every week along with the other assistants. You'll be the highest rank on the road which is good for you, and your job in the meetings is just to give advice."

"Great. Vince, you have yourself a new employee." Ivory smiled and took a pen out of her clutch, sighing the contract. "I'd like to have this Thursday off though, so that I can settle the business with London and catch up with Lizzy." Smiling at her, Vince closed the contract and leant back in his chair. "Steph will be in contact with you tomorrow. I'll have her email you the briefs of everyones feud at the moment, and then you can call in for the Creative meeting if you wish. If you don't, then I'll have Steph email you about that, too."

Ivory nodded and looked around the lobby. Justin and Kelly had just arrived and seemed to be checking out. "So who will I be riding with?"

"Well I figured that you'd prefer to ride alone, so I've already arranged that you'll travel to Minneapolis on the bike." Vince smiled at Ivory's face and looked down at his watch. "You'd better go if you want to get there by night-fall."

"Yeah. I'll see you there, Vince." Ivory stood and walked over to a flirting couple. "Hey, Kelly."

"Oh, hey Ivory." Kelly replied, latching her hand onto Justin's and dragging him forward. "How are you?"

"I was actually wondering whether you could do me a favor and take my suitcases to the next city for me, please. I'm going on my bike and I don't have room for them."

Justin shared a look with Kelly and they both seemed to understand each other. Justin turned to me and said, "We're riding with Wade. He'd be able to smell you all over them."

Ivory shrugged and grinned at Justin. "Tell him that if he has a problem with it, he can come and tell me."

Kelly laughed and nodded. "I'll say that I'm repaying a favor for you."

Ivory smiled and looked at Justin. "I heard you wanted to talk. You gonna come get my bags with me?"

"Sure." Justin kissed Kelly and she walked over to a group of divas in the corner who were blatantly staring at Ivory. "See you in a few, sweetie."

When they got into the elevator, Justin looked at Ivory. "I'm sure Kelly would've told you this, but I might as well say it again. I'm sick of Wade and his plans for revenge. I just want to get out of the Connection, but for a rank as... well, medium as me, it'll be highly dangerous. It could even scramble my brain."

"So what are you proposing?"

"I've researched into it a bit and apparently it's not so risk-worthy if the wolf that is breaking the Connection is leaping from one to another. There's no other pack around here except for yours, so I was hoping maybe I could jump into your Connection." Justin looked at Ivory hopefully as the elevator stopped. They walked towards Ivory's hotel room in silence.

Inside, Ivory said, "There's this one thing, though. You're story-line is with Wade. You're working with him. If you leave his Connection, you won't be safe from his threats."


End file.
